


Contraste

by Zahaki



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zahaki/pseuds/Zahaki
Summary: Flynn pasa mucho tiempo sin saber de Yuri, pero cuando lo hace es para saber que se ha metido de nuevo en problemas. Aun así, no puede evitar sentir que lo necesita en su vida.
Relationships: Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Kudos: 1





	Contraste

**Author's Note:**

> Me siento sumamente indigna al decir que el Fluri es una de mis maximus OTP siendo que jamás he subido nada de ellos y que tengo varios borradores desde hace años. Un ejemplo es éste, cuyo promt hice en el 2014 aproximadamente y hoy me decidí a cerrarlo para que viera la luz del día.
> 
> Si alguien aún sigue este fandom o si por el remake está entrando, espero que sea de su agrado. Yo por mi parte, jamás dejé de amarlos y leerlos, son la cosita más bella que me ha dado Namco.
> 
> Advertencias me parece que las únicas son un ligerito shonen ai y tal vez que la edición no es de las más limpias.
> 
> Disclaimer: Tales of Vesperia es propiedad de Namco Bandai y yo sólo uso sus personajes para mi entretenimiento personal.

Un último papel se acumulaba con varios más bajo él en una larga columna que sólo encabezaba varias más.

Flynn se masajeó los ojos un momento y tras esto, admiró su trabajo del día finalizado y en tiempo estipulado. Analítico, metódico, correcto. Así era y así lo decían las hojas de oficios que salían de su despacho tras cada faena para ir a parar a mano del consejo aristócrata de Zaphias.

Un café acompañó su momento de descanso al ritmo de la elevación de sus ojos dispuestos a contemplar las concurridas calles de una tarde que lentamente se acercaba a un lánguido ocaso. La vista se le antojó reconfortante, pues el ambiente de calma era producto de un arduo trabajo desde que desempeñaba su cargo de Comandante, algo por lo que siempre había luchado, mas eso no significaba que su trabajo estuviera completo, sólo que debía esforzarse aún más para mantenerlo y que cada quien recibiera lo que le correspondía.

Un suave toque seguido de un “disculpe” lo sacó de sus reflexiones. Sodia apareció tras el grueso caoba que resguardaba su oficina para plantarse con su acostumbrada firmeza frente a él y su expresión, aunque era seria como de costumbre, transmitió unos leves toques de gravedad que le inquietaron de inmediato.

—Sé que está muy ocupado, pe… — y sólo un breve vistazo confirmó que la joven estaba sorprendida de ver que todo aquel papeleo que había dejado horas antes estaba impolutamente organizado para que ella volviera a disponer de él. Tras aclararse la garganta, procedió a corregirse— Señor, no lo interrumpiría si no fuese necesario.

Flynn enderezó su postura sin disimular el gesto extrañado. Por la manera en la que su subordinada se dirigía podía sospechar que algo fuera de lo habitual ocurría y que era lo suficientemente importante como para que tuviera que recurrir directamente a él. Fingió repasar la vista por la habitación unos instantes antes de atreverse a autorizar el reporte que esperaba ser notificado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Disturbios, Señor —respondió ella sin alterar su expresión más allá de lo notado, y antes de que Flynn se viera en la necesidad de pedir explicaciones sobre el motivo por el que los escuadrones antimotines no se encargaban de aquel asunto, ella lo aclaró todo con una simple frase—. Lowell junto a otros involucrados fueron aprehendidos en el hecho.

—¿Yuri está en la ciudad?

Un gesto de sorpresa le hizo tambalear la expresión de autoridad. Sodia, por su parte, guardó silencio unos instantes antes de responder, quizá reprimiendo el hastío que la situación siempre le generaba al no ser tan devota a la rebelde causa del amigo de su superior.

—Al parecer llegó hoy junto a su grupo.

Flynn mantuvo silencio por un instante, atrapando aire por la nariz y controlando el impulso de lanzarse a las mazmorras en una desesperada carrera. ¿Desde hacía cuánto que no lo veía? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Por qué volvió? ¿Por qué no fue a verle antes? Las preguntas que avasallaban su cabeza con fuerza no serían respondidas en ese instante cuando el impacto de la inesperada noticia tenía sus pensamientos en jaque.

—¿Quiere que tome alguna medida, Señor? —se atrevió a preguntar la mujer al no percibir reacción que le indicara su proceder.

El Comandante volvió a enfocar su mirada en ella como si de pronto hubiera olvidado que seguía ahí, y apenado con un rubor apenas visible en la piel tostada, se giró por completo hacia la ventana.

—Tráeme el informe apenas lo terminen. Es todo.

Sodia no sintió la necesidad de postergar su estadía en la oficina de su jefe y salió con la misma estoicidad con la que entró. Flynn al sentirse solo, dejó que sus hombros amparados por las hombreras metálicas dejaran su rigidez por completo en una actitud pesarosa. Se talló el rostro con fuerza, desordenando en el proceso el flequillo que cubría gran parte de su frente y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro dando la impresión de desinflarse.

No era posible que luego de tanto tiempo sin obtener noticias de Yuri lo primero que supiera de él era que se había metido en líos de nuevo. El motivo carecía de importancia, pues cualquier intención altruista perdía efecto con el proceder de quien fuese su amigo de la infancia y la mayor causa de sus inquietudes. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre fuese todo lo contrario a lo que él era y aun así se sintiera tan atraído? No lo comprendía. Yuri rompía todos los estándares, Yuri se saltaba todas las reglas, Yuri tenía una convicción mucho más fuerte de lo que muchos la tenían, Yuri tenía todo lo que él no permitía que fluyera.

Flynn dirigió sus pisadas de vuelta al escritorio, donde un expediente; que posiblemente debía dividir en carpeta doble, abandonó el refugio de una de sus gavetas aseguradas bajo llave. Un expediente que por el doblez de cada una de las hojas que lo conformaban, indicaba las numerosas veces que había sido revisado. No era necesario explicar a quién referían los diferentes acontecimientos de los que allí se hablaban, el protagonista de riñas, pleitos, desacato y una larga lista de cargos en contra de la misma persona que al poco tiempo volvía a caracolear con desfachatada indiferencia e inmunidad por las callejuelas del bajo distrito donde había crecido.

El comandante se acarició la sien derecha como acto reflejo, repasando los acontecimientos y armando un esquema de lo que presumía que diría el informe que próximamente estaban por entregarle.

.

El chirrido de una reja al abrirse atrajo su atención. El eco en las mazmorras de Zaphias era casi tan inquietante como los bramidos de las bestias que circulaban a las afueras de las ciudades que habían quedado desprotegidas de las barreras. En una celda próxima a la salida, su ocupante, indiferentemente recostado contra la pared contigua, apenas alzó la cabeza y dejó entrever una sonrisa al distinguir la sombra que invadía el marco del indeseado pero concurrido lugar.

—Comandante… —cantoneó el apresado con un retintín gustoso—. Qué gusto tenerle por este lugar, de haber sabido que tendría el semejante honor de su visita me hubiera vestido para la ocasión.

—Ahórrate tus halagos y comienza a explicarte.

—Temo que no le entiendo.

—Basta, Yuri —espetó Flynn con contenida irritación—. Hace muchos meses que te fuiste y resulta que cuando vuelves, me entero _por mi subordinada_ a causa de otra tus tonterías.

La actitud relajada de Yuri terminó por disolverse siendo reemplazada por una expresión de seriedad.

—Si te parece una tontería defender al que no puede hacerlo con fuerza propia mientras tus soldados se emborrachan y andan buscando mete-

—¡Yuri!

—¡Yuri nada, Flynn! —Bramó crispado— Si me encierras por ese motivo, está bien, no me quejo. No es como si fuera la primera vez que termino en problemas por hacer el trabajo que deberían hacer tus hombres.

Flynn se obligó a calmarse. Respiró varias veces y acarició el puente de la nariz antes de continuar, ahora, con una voz mucho más calmada.

—Los pormenores los conozco y estoy seguro que lo hiciste por algún motivo loable, pero necesito que comprendas que no todo se puede resolver de ese modo. Antes de leer el informe de lo ocurrido, ya sabía cómo se habían dado las cosas. Es casi igual a todos los que pasan por mis manos cada vez que vuelves. Tu nivel de reincidencia nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

—Gracias.

—No pretendía halagarte.

—Ni yo pretendo retractarme. Creo que el cargo te ha hecho ver las cosas de un modo muy lineal, Flynn.

Flynn padeció una ligera turbación que le hizo replantearse su método unos instantes. Era cierto que, para él, desde su posición no podía ser partícipe directo de las soluciones de su gente y que tampoco podía controlar enteramente el actuar de sus hombres por más esfuerzo que pusiera en ello. Aun así, le parecía injusta y ligera la forma en la que Yuri hablaba, no obstante, sabía que su pasión era tan inmensa que podría incinerar todos sus argumentos sin siquiera ser sometidos a consideración.

Tras serenarse lo suficiente como para controlar el impulso de su voz, ingresó en el calabozo y se sentó al lado de Yuri, deslizándose pesadamente por la pared. Notó las condiciones del mismo, lo húmedo, oscuro y el olor que a decir verdad no entendía cómo soportaba, en general, era deprimente estar ahí e hizo nota mental de disponer el presupuesto para hacer la estancia algo más humana, pero eso era el menor de los asuntos en ese momento.

—Tal vez las paredes no me dejan ver bien lo que ocurre en Zaphias —aceptó —, pero eso no implica que no sea complicado para mí saber que priorizas meterte en problemas. ¿Eres una especie de imán para ellos o algo así?

Yuri sonrío con la mitad de su boca antes de responder.

—No tengo la culpa que tus guardias sean precisamente unos patanes cuando vengo de visita —Se defendió—, pero está bien, me excedí. ¿Puedo pagar los gastos médicos por cuotas?

Flynn sonrió correspondiendo al sarcasmo.

—No es necesario. Además, eso les enseñará a estar mejor preparados y personalmente me encargaré de recordarles que un civil arruinó, nuevamente, su imagen.

Aunque Flynn sabía que Yuri no era un civil cualquiera, le complicaba aún más el asunto que dicho civil fuera nada más y nada menos que la persona que siempre movía sus bases y alteraba sus esquemas. Su manzana de adán se movió varias veces antes de continuar, pero justo cuando quiso encarar a Yuri, éste le veía fijamente y su mirada pronto lo esquivó cortando sus intenciones.

La luz retrocedió de un momento a otro y la mazmorra quedó completamente a oscuras cuando Flynn recuperó la habilidad de vocalizar, mas lo que intentó decir fue relegado a un momento que considerara más apropiado.

—Vamos.

Yuri alzó la mirada desconcertado.

La verdad hubiera esperado que Flynn como castigo le dejara la noche en el calabozo de nuevo, pero en vez de ello lo soltó repentinamente, lo cual era un inconveniente porque para la hora dudaba que pudiera encontrar lugar en una posada. La mazmorra, para ser sincero, además de familiar le resultaba bastante conveniente y económica por esa noche.

—¿No se verá mal el Comandante absolviendo a un amotinador?

—No dije que te irías sin castigo.

Yuri chistó con hastío, pero no dijo más y siguió a Flynn con los brazos tras su cabeza.

Nadie se atrevió a interrogar la acción del Comandante y tampoco fue que aquel suceso les extrañó en lo absoluto a los soldados que hacían guardia en la mazmorra. Sodia, quien estaba al final del pasillo al parecer dando instrucciones, esperó hasta que estuviera a su alcance sin parecer tener intenciones de cuestionar pese a la inquietud que sus ojos violáceos mostraban contra el otro.

—Me retiro, Sodia. Cita a los implicados en mi oficina a primera hora.

Sodia pareció confundida y aunque con cierta reticencia a hablar, tuvo que informar el paradero de los mismos.

—Me temo que aún están en servicios médicos, Señor.

—Es una orden. El cómo se trasladen es su responsabilidad.

Sodia alternó la vista entre él y el otro hombre, pero pareció rendirse con un “Sí, Señor” antes de retirarse a otras labores. Flynn por su parte, no encontrando otro asunto qué atender, se dirigió hacia la calle seguido por Yuri, quien no estaba seguro de qué pretendía el otro con esa medida.

—Compadecerán frente al tendero que se vio afectado y pagarán por las pérdidas que haya tenido durante el altercado —explicó. Yuri parpadeó, sorprendido por la medida y luego le dirigió una sonrisa satisfecha. Flynn prosiguió: —. ¿Ves que las cosas pueden arreglarse mediante las leyes?

Yuri ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

—Y dígame, Comandante, ¿acaso usted hubiese tomado esa medida si yo no provocaba el alboroto?

Flynn se congeló en el lugar y entendió a lo que se refería Yuri con su perspectiva. Si él no estuviera implicado en ello, lógicamente jamás se hubiera enterado de este evento. Yuri percibió en los ojos cerúleos de Flynn la iluminación a su argumento y avanzó hacia él dando un par de toquecitos a su respingada nariz haciéndole cosquillear desde ahí hasta el nacimiento de su cabello en la nuca. 

—La justicia no es absoluta, Flynn —continuó Yuri—. Era por eso que la perseguíamos cuando no era capaz de alcanzarnos en los suburbios. Dudo que lo hayas olvidado.

Flynn recuperó el aliento a medida que los recuerdos le invadieron lentamente. Sus ojos se suavizaron en un gesto nostálgico, siendo que aquellos días lo motivaron en gran medida a ser lo que era, a trabajar para darle el revés a la situación, un golpe a la complacencia y la posibilidad de que todos disfrutaran de la buena voluntad de las leyes y no sólo la clase pudiente conformada por aquellos a quienes tenía que sonreírle a diario.

Yuri se adelantó unos pasos e instó a Flynn a seguirlo y en silencio avanzaron a rumbo indeterminado entre callejuelas conocidas y desconocidas para quien regía el orden de la ciudad. Yuri hablaba animosamente y sin un orden en específico de temas, lo cual no incomodaba al otro y le seguía tanto como le era posible hasta que la inquietud acudió a su rostro en un intento de retomar el tema que siempre le aquejaba en sus encuentros y del que nunca podía desprenderse pese a los meticulosos planes que nunca podía llevar a cabo.

Viendo el rostro de Flynn, era obvio que Yuri casi adivinaba que había estado pensando en una forma de sancionarlo por sus acciones y con rostro cansado intentó defenderse de nuevo con los mismos argumentos ya utilizados.

Flynn lo silenció con una mano.

—Es verdad que mi vista es corta y que encerrado en esas cuatro paredes no podré ayudar siempre.

Su vista vagó por algunos lugares, los transeúntes siguieron su caminata sin reparar en ellos, quienes se habían detenido en una esquina en una aparente tranquila charla. La calle se fue drenando de figuras hasta que sólo quedaron algunos comerciantes reuniendo las mercancías para guardarlas y finalmente sólo la reluctante figura de la armadura de Flynn y el desgastado traje de Yuri quebrantaron la soledad de la calle entramada en adoquines grisáceos.

»Aun así, siempre he creído que la dirección que mis ojos no pudieran alcanzar, serían alcanzado por los tuyos.

Yuri abrió la boca perdiendo de inmediato la capacidad para emitir sonido alguno. Parpadeó, miró hacia un sitio y hacia otro sin entender muy bien qué acababa de escuchar. Flynn retiró el guantelete que cubría su mano y levantó el dedo posándolo en los labios de Yuri haciendo que la tensión, antes disimulada de éste, se evidenciara en sus ojos y la rigidez de sus hombros. Se veía claramente ansioso a un punto que al caballero se le hubiese hecho gracioso a no ser por la gravedad del asunto que guardaba hacía tanto y que ya no le permitía continuar hasta liberarlo apropiadamente.

Flynn no ponía en duda las intenciones de Yuri y mucho menos cuestionaba su inamovible sentido de la justicia al punto de trasgredir todo en aras de proteger al desamparado, poniendo su propio pellejo como moneda de cambio, colocando su cuello en la guillotina de ser necesario; y eso era algo a lo que su espíritu jamás pudo hacer frente, algo a lo que Flynn se reconocía irremediablemente débil.

El pulgar de Flynn delineó los labios delgados de Yuri, la luz de la luna perfiló su silueta y el momento se le antojó preciso, no había otro instante que pudiera darle tanta valentía como el del trazo argento de un Yuri desnudado de su perspicacia e ingenio, y aunque los resultados no le fueses favorables, necesitaba liberarse del peso de los sentimientos que hacían acopio en su pecho hace más noches de las que podía calcular.

Tras suspirar largamente, Flynn continuó.

—Pero tus ojos no me son suficientes, Yuri.

Si Yuri se mostraba ansioso, Flynn ahora percibía en él una conmoción lo suficientemente fuerte como paralizarlo, por irrisoria que la frase se escuchase.

—Flynn… ¿de qué estás hablando?

—De que necesito que complementes mi vida, Yuri. En todos los sentidos.

Yuri se mantuvo inmóvil como barco encallado hasta que sus ojos parecieron alcanzar la epifanía, encontrando el significado en las palabras de Flynn finalmente.

Lo próximo que Flynn vio fue una masa de cabello azabache obstaculizando su visión y justo en ese instante sus labios sintieron la hosquedad de Yuri quien, tendido sobre él y él sobre el piso al que el peso del otro lo había precipitado, presionaba un torpe beso.

Yuri se apartó portando una sonrisa lobuna sin levantarse del cuerpo de Flynn, quien ahora estaba completamente conmocionado por el curso de los acontecimientos.

—Idiota, la próxima vez habla claramente y deja de dar tantos rodeos.

Flynn se relajó progresivamente y correspondió su sonrisa antes de alzar el rostro y reclamar la iniciativa de un beso que él llevaba media vida planificando, desde sus años mozos y cuyo plan Yuri también había arruinado.

Fin.


End file.
